The whiskey night
by ravena.thantum
Summary: Isobel is driven crazy again. The ever- lasting petty wars between her and Violet are exhausting her. She is in need of peace, but is unabl to reach it. That s why her uncounsious leads her steps...


-Stop that vehicle!- she shouted at the chaufer full of anger. It was too much now. She couldn´t listen anymore. All the words Violet was saying were so nagging and mean. She was repeating herself again and again, accusing her of changing so much and letting her mind be influenced by lord Merton´s opinions. That was too much to bear. – At least your ability to explode like this hasn´t changed!- said Violet with hint of irony in her voice and used her sticker to knock on the glass separating them from the cabin of chaufer. – If you want to leave the car, I am not against it. Maybe the fresh air will help you to calm down a little. You really need it more than ever.- Isobel sighed a little trying to detain another explosion of ire. She left the car in the same moment it stopped without saying good bye or waiting for the chaufer to open the door. Her steps were quick and rushed somehow. – That woman!- her mind was screaming angryly. – How dare she! What is she thinking about herself?!- she was raging again. Her cheeks were like in fire even though it was cold outside. She walked quickly from the spot they parted not knowing where her steps were leading. She wasn´t thinking clearly. The furiosity was everything her mind was focused on. In fact the only thing that help her to orientate was the unconscious. Everything else stopped to exist in the moment Violet started their ever-lasting petty wars about the hospital. This one was particularly harsh and it really seemed that both of them are unwilling to understand the other one. She was still contemplating about the evening at the abbey. The memory of their quarell and the outburst of rage in the car was still driving her mad. She didn´t pay attention to the streets she was walking, the houses in neighbourhood she was passing or the few people that greeted her. After few more minutes she was climbing the few steps before well-known house and she opened the door that remained unlocked which wasn´t bothering her at all. She said her cook to let it opened after she leaves. She enterned the house and sighed again. Warm, calming and well known odour greeted her immediatelly as she was passing through the hall that was smaller than usually. She put off her gloves and laid them on commode that wasn´t standing at its place. The fragrance of mint and something inviting was more intensive as she reached the doors leading to the living room. She heard crackling sound of fire comming from fireplace. Automatically she started to unbutton her coat. She opened the doors finally and stepped inside.

Richard recoiled a little. He was startled by the sudden opening of the door. He released the book he was holding in his hand, and luckily it falled just into his lap. But he held firmly the glass full of scotch in his other hand and lost his ability to speak. His face was full of surprise when he saw her reaching the armchair he was usually sitting in. – Richard.- she greeted him slovenly as if it was normal that he was half sitting, half lying on that sofa, even though she was thinking to be at home. She still sounded little bit irritated and frustrated which confused him even more. Finally she sat down and noticed the glass of honey-like coloured liquid in his hand. He opened his mouth as she crabbed that glass from him still not thinking clearly. Her fingers brushed against his as she was taking it and because he was so shocked, all his abilities of proper reaction were inactivated and he remained wordless. The scotch touched her lips immediately and passed slowly down her neck. He was staring at her unbelievably as she put empty glass on the table in front of her and leaned into that comfortable armchair once again. Isobel closed her eyes and felt intesive warmth embracing her. Richard didn´t know what to think about this. She enterned his home without knocking or ringing, she called him by his first name which was very unusual and finnally she took that double scotch from his hand without a single word of explanation. Obviously the whiskey was needful. She was at last becoming herself again, calming down more and more. The anger and last hint of frustration left her . She was at home, Violet was far away and the problems concerning hospital seemed so unimportant. She was sitting in comfortable armchair, in warm living room and doctor Clarkson keeped her company. She jibbed despite the fact that her reactions started to slow down. – Doctor Clarkson? Richard? What is he doing in my house? Why is he sitting or in fact lying on my sofa?- she opened her eyes. – What are you doing here?- she asked him suspiciously, but without anger. – I am living here. What happened Mrs. Crawley? Do you know where are you?- he answered promptly regeainening his ability to speak and sounded concerned. Then he put his legs down and sat appropriately. Isobel looked around. She wasn´t sitting in her living room. No. She was in his house. That well known fragrance was his aftershave and he was sitting next to her just in shirt and his grey trousers. – Dear Lord.- she sighed again and looked somewhere else. – That woman!- she exclaimed angryly again not answering his questions. Isobel put down her hat and let the coat fall on the floor – Mrs. Crawley?!- Richard tried to get her attention again. He was becoming more and more concerned and worried. Her behaviour was very strange and untypical of her. She was obviously frustrated by somebody and not reacting again. – Isobel!- he tried once more calling her by her first name. – What happened? Are you all right?- Isobel shooked her head. – That woman.- she said again with bitterness. – She drives me crazy!- she groaned angrily and looked at him. He was holding her coat and hat and put them on chair behind her. – She was trying to win again, the entire evening speaking of nothing else than the hospital. But that was nothing compared to the thing she said in the car as we were going home.- Richard was listening carefully pouring scotch into the glass which she took immediately. That surprised him again. He had to pour another glass for himself. The woman she was speaking about could be only dowager countess. – The worst thing is, - she looked at him sadly- that you are supporting her.-

\- Me? And what´s that support you are speaking about?- that was confusing. He never speaked of her in bad way. – Yes you, Richard.- she called him by his name again. – You support her idea in the hospital case. I don´t understand why, but in last time,- she sighed – Everything is becoming more complicated, or?-

\- The fact that I have different opinion than you doesn´t mean I am going along with dowager in everything, especially things that obviously are just between you two. It was normal that our opinios were different, wasn´t it? - he sipped his whiskey, Isobel following his example. – Do you think as well, that I´ve changed completely? That I am not that person I used to be 10 years ago? Do you think that I am so much influenced by opinions of lord Merton?- she asked somewhat offensive and sadly as well. Richard drank the rest of the golden liquid and remained silent for a while. – Richard?- she was demanding the answers.

\- You changed, that´s true, Isobel.- he said finally. The taste of her name on his lips was great. – You changed, but tell me who wouldn´t? You have been through hard times. Hard enough to change the person completely, but not in your case. We all change. Everything changes. But don´t ask me for my opinion about lord Merton. I am not fond of him and I am afraid that I wouldn´t be objecive.-

\- But tell me honestly,- she continued,- do you really think that I would let him influence me that easily ? You know the best that I wouldn´t fight for something if not completely persuaded.- she seemed rather touched by.

\- I don´t know Isobel.- he admitted truthfully. – You changed in the last months.-

\- So you really think that.- the silence spread once more and the look at the fire became the most important thing in that room for a few minutes. Maybe he was right. He knew her the best in fact, sometimes better than she knew herself. Her concentration was disrupted anew. Many thoughts inaved her mind again and she was asking herself silently: - What am I doing here? Why am I looking at him. Is his shirt really unbottened? Do I really see his chest? His greying hair? Is it completly covered? How does he look without that shirt?- her cheeks were becoming red again and the temperature in the room has risen enormously. – When did you unbotton your shirt?- she was thinking aloud looking at him intently like she was studying a roentgen picture.

\- What?- he wasn´t sure he heard right but answered anyway. – Ehm. I guess, it was before your arrival. It was hot here and I wasn´t expecting anybody.- he explained and was catched surprised because she literally stared at him.

\- You are right.- she admitted slowly. – It´s hot here.-

\- That´s the whiskey, I suppose.- he smiled a little. – The genuinine, strong and scottish.-

\- Just like you.- she whispered almost silently and than again louder, she said.- So I had two glasses of scotch tonight.-

\- Well, theoretically, you are right.- smile appeared on his face.- But practically,- he continued, - you have had 3. The first one was double.-

\- Double?- she couldn´t believe and looked at the empty glasses again. – That´s explains everything.-

\- I suppose so.- he nodded. – You must have been really angry. To be honest, you teared that glass from my hand.- he added and both started to laugh.

\- I suppose, I was furious. I am sorry.-

\- There´s no need to be. – they were discreet for another moment and the silence was broken again by Isobel: - Once, a long time ago, - she started, - you had said, that we would swim or sink together.- they were slowly returning back to the hospital theme.

\- Yes. I meant it.- Isobel looked again at him.

\- I know. But what about now? I think you have changed your mind.-

\- I haven´t.- he oppossed, - I would never.- he looked concerned and serious again. – The thing is that we were on the same side then, you and me. We fought for the same thing, for the people who needed it. We were collegues then. It´s different this time. You are not there so often and well, you moved to higher level. I am still the local doctor and I know what happens when the big hospital overtakes the little ones. I´ve seen it many times, I went through it twice at least and that´s why I can´t agree on that with you.-

\- I see. But anyway, you have to explain it to me more.-

\- I certainly will, if you want to.- he promised, - but not tonight. We both have drunk enough to talk about such serious things now.-

\- That´s right.- she smiled relieved.

\- Will you stay for night?- he asked her after another 15 or 20 minutes of silence when the first symptoms of fatigue apperead.

\- You want me to, ehmm, to stay?- she was the shocked one now which was absolutely obvious by her facial expression. The strangest ideas hit her mind. The things she wasn´t expecting to think about again.

\- Yes.- he answered calmy, - I can not let you go home alone and I am afraid that I can´t drive you as well.-

\- Oh!- she muttered little bit disappointed, - you mean this.- another smile appeared on his lips.

\- What were you thinking, Isobel?- he wanted to know despite the fact he was sure he knew what was the thing she had on mind.

\- Probably the same thing, you thought several years ago when you said: It makes a welcome change going to bed with, ehm,- she quoted him teasingly, - what was it?-

\- Glass of whiskey.- he answered smiling.

\- Yeah. Exactly. Glass of whiskey.-

\- Well then,- he stood up. – I will prepare the guest room for you.-

\- Do I help you?- she offered hherself with resolution but he shooked his head.

\- I will manage.- and he left the room. Isobel sighed with relief. She was glad she didn´have to go home. She was sure she wouldn´t manage it without harm.

Sitting here without Richard another few minutes seemed for her as an eternity. That´s why she decided to stand up and go upstairs by her own. At first she went slowly, she wasn´t sure where exactly to go but after few steps she saw a little light which led her the to right direction. Climbing the stairs she was undoing her hair, pulling the buckles out of it. Before she entered the room, her hair was falling down her back, little curls escaping and covering her shoulders. She reached the door, leaning on the frame and stared at him another time in that evening. At his buttocks in those gray trousers, at his uncovered forarms. He looked gorgeous. The dim light created unusual atmosphere of intimity. The bed looked so inviting. Then, Richard finally prepared everything and wanted to call her. He turned around and in the moment he was the one to stare with admiration. He has never seen her with her hair falling down her shoulders, her breasts. She couldn´t take her eyes off his chest as well and instead moved few steps closer to him like hypnotised. – You smell so good.- she murmured.

\- Do I?- he asked her and closed the distance between them. Still hypnotised by him, she layed her arms on his chest. Richar put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer to him. She finally raised her eyes and look into his blue ones. He kissed her. Gently at firts, but later, as she answered passionatelly, their kisses intensified and grew more and more demanding. He embraced her gently carresing her back and she started to unbotton his shirt, which ended on the floor just like her dress few moments later. Isobel moved her hands around his neck and seconds later he carried her in his arms into the bed.

\- What are we doing?- he asked her when their lips parted for a moment and he was undoing her corset.

\- Swimming.- she answered and kissed him again, - an sinking together.- in the next moment they were both naked, lying in bed, under the covers. Richard covered her neck with hot kisses which made her shiver every time his lips touched her soft skin. She moved her arms down his back and as he was reaching her breasts, she digged her nails into his buttocks. – Richard!- she exclaimed aroused.

\- You are so beautiful Isobel, - he said almost breathless and sighed as well carressing her thigh, which was too much for her to bear. – I want you.- she said feeling that he is prepared as well. His lips brushed against her again before he entered her. She moaned a little, but she enjoyed it. They were kissing again, moving gently and slowly at first, but as the passion intensified their tempo grew as well until they reached the peak and were completely exhausted and out of breath.

\- Richard.- she whispered his name and laid on his chest. – We should have done this years ago!-

He embraced her again and smiled satisfied. – Trust me darling, if I knew you were feeling the same, I would do this the ´whiskey´night 3 years ago.- she carressed his cheeck, gently squizing it and kissed him gently.

\- We could not blame the scotch, could we?- she asked whispering again.

\- Certainly not.- he assured her and burrowed his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

\- How could I be so blind, Richard?- she was returning back to the day, he was trying to propose. – That time, you tried to propose,- she started slowly playing with his chesthair, - you, ehm, wanted me as a companion?- he smiled.

\- Of course not.- he said. – I thought it was obvious, Isobel. I mean that evening, the ´whiskey´one as you called it, was clear enough. I loved you Isobel and I wanted you madly. I still love you, in fact.- she started to laugh and put a small kiss on the part of his chest where his heart was beating. He smiled as well and carressed her back.

\- What would you say now?- he asked after a while.

\- What would I say to what?- her mind was in another dimension again.

\- What would you say if I asked you to marry me again?- his face expresion was serious in that moment.

\- And are you asking me to marry you?- she teased him again which made him smile.

-Yes.- he nodded.

\- Yes.- she answered and kissed him. – Yes! I will.- she repeated as to reasurre him again. This time he kissed her longingly. – I love you.-

\- I love you too Richard.- and they were kissing again.

-THE END


End file.
